objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Crossovers!
Object Crossovers is an Object Show/Camp hybrid that was created by EpicCDLand2 (Also Known As PlanetBucket22 On Youtube And DeviantArt). In this hybrid, 79 (originally 65) contestants from every object show (contestants or recommended) will compete for the chance to be crowned, "king (or queen) of object crossovers. As the show went on, 9 more were added in the game, making the total of 88. the host of this camp was Chicken Nugget. as the video process, co-hosts will add to the camp. this includes Bucket, TV, Ribbon, and Dahlia. The first four videos were just a standard 4:3 screen, but in later videos feature in the 16:9 widescreen. On August 12, 2017, PlanetBucket22 (EpicCDLand2) announces that Object Crossovers! will be end on October 29, 2017 (the same day where this camp first released) and season 1 will be the only season, confirming that there's never going to be season 2. On October 26, 2017 (three days before it introduced), Object Crossovers! has been concluded, and they won't be a second season. KirbyRider1337 (Phone) would go on to win the camp, with pokpower8 (Cookie) taking home 2nd and 24AMPER (Joypad) placing 3rd. About Object Crossovers! Golden Tokens: There's is a chance for a contestant to get a Golden Token, is by winning the challenges. Similar to Total Drama All Stars show, one of the contestants from the winning team will get a chance to find a Golden Token. Only instead, a host will choose only one of them. However, finding it is an extremely difficult. All of the contestants will have 1/10 chance to find it. Most of them don't find it, but a lucky one will earn it. Golden Tokens used for change the elimination. Giving the contestant who used it both a prize and immunity. Rotten Cakes: In Object Crossovers, there is a chance for a contestant to receive a rotten cake. Unlike the cakes from other object shows or camps, rotten cakes are giving to the contestant(s) who got the most dislikes and receive it before being eliminated. If you guys know or played as one of the contestants from Object Crossovers, stay away from it! Contestant Tokens: Contestants tokens are one of the most popular tokens in Object Crossovers! Each of the contestant tokens are the picture of a contestants (who didn't make it in Object Crossovers), hosts, guest stars, none in the other object show didn't make it in Object Crossovers, and the one from any object shows/camps who are cancelled or development for a long time. Heck they even the one with all of the 80 contestants who are in Object Crossovers are in it. However not all of the object shows and camps are not going to be features. They have to be popular and well known from everyone in the community (included the famous ones like TheTGrodz or XanyLeaves). Object Shows/Camps, who looks awful and get a negative reaction from the community will not be features (like Objects At War, Objects Competing For Something Epic, and Shape World). So sorry. Each contestant tokens will also be feature in Object Crossovers for every video (more or less, it depends how they're created). And they will have a bigger role for Object Crossovers in the future so stay tune. Elimination Table Contestants (Poses) 1. Coiny.png 2. Tree.png 3. Paper.png 4. Ornaments.png 5. Naily.png 6, Boxing Glove.png 7. Toast.png 8. Easter Egg.png 9. Firey.png 10. Ruby.png 11. Book.png 12. Fries.png 13. Paintbrush.png 14. Soap.png 15. Pencil.png 16. Fanny.png 17. Tennis Ball.png 18. Tissues.png 19. Needle.png 20. Toaster.png 21. Teardrop.png 22. Match.png 23. Headband.png 24. Beaker.png 25. Bubble.png 26. Eraser.png Yellow Face (Smile).png 28. 8 Ball.png 29. Cigarettes.png 30. Badge.png 31. Pearly.png 32. Marshmallow.png 33. Trash Can.png 34. Cloudy.png 35. Poptart.png 36. Lightbulb.png 37. Snowglobe.png 38. Ice Cube.png 39. OJ.png 40. Rocky.png 41. Globe (OT).png 42. Spongy.png 43. Tetris Block.png 44. Checkbook.png 45. Nacho.png 46. Phone.png 47. WiiMote.png 48. Burrito.png 49. Disc.png 50. Tiki.png 51. Donut.png 52. Candle.png Dora (Mouth Closed).png 54. Dusty.png 55. Pickle.png 56. Slurpy.png 57. Locky.png 58. Grassy.png 59. Pineapple.png 60. Bracelety.png 61. Kitty.png 62. Lego.png 63. Popcorn.png 64. Snowball.png 65. Pen.png 66. Marker (BFDI).png 67. Globe (OO).png 68. Crayon.png 69. Marker (TTW).png 70. Fly Swat.png 71. Cheesy.png 72. Leafy.png 73. Gelatin.png 74. Cherry.png 75. Cleaver.png 76. Cookie.png 77. Baguette.png 78. Lighter.png 79. Doodle.png 80. Immunity Token.png 81. Cupcake.png 82. Hammock.png 83. Joystick.png 84. Balloon.png 85. Ketchup.png 86. Lava Bucket.png 87. Pillowy.png 88. Balloony.png Debuter Welcome Gallery Immunity Token (Gallery).png Cupcake (Gallery).png Hammock (Gallery).png Eliminations/Challenges/Results Episode 1: Object Crossover Challenge 1 "78 Contestants, 1 Winner" Challenges: It started out when Chicken Nugget introduced to the viewers to his own camp called, "Object Crossovers." He later asked that the reason what ever happen to Battle for Cake Kingdom to the viewers? He replied that Battle for Cake Kingdom was going on a hiatus for a while so no one is going to wait for months for a new episode. That's where Object Crossovers was created? Chicken Nuggets said that Object Crossovers is going to be the same thing as Battle for Cake Kingdom, but different. Instead of OCs, 78 contestants from different object shows will compete for the chance of becoming "King (or Queen) of Object Crossovers." Then it later cuts to the contestants in the camp, Headband was really confused about this place. Surrounded by people she didn't know them from her show, "Apex." She also mentioned that a stranger (which is later turned out Chicken Nugget) who also don't know invited her in his building. Yellow Face from Battle for Dream Island Again (being the only one who doesn't care where this place is) decided to be the nice one and said hi to everyone that he didn't know from his show. Crayon from Object Overload mistake Fanny as Melony about Yellow Face is so annoying. Fanny confused and talked to Tree that did she called him, "Melony." She later realized that Fanny and Tree she talked. Crayon glad that Melony didn't appear in Object Crossovers because she hated Crayon for being a mean and bossy to her. Snowglobe later appeared and still hated Crayon. He said that Melony desired to be in this camp more than Crayon by being crucial and a smelly head (Dusty's later calls Crayon that) to her. Crayon rejected it and said that she going to win no matter what. Fanny jumps to this scenes and still confused that she called him Melony. Chicken Nugget later appeared and introduced to everyone. However Toast from Object Mayhem jumped and said to Chicken Nugget that he looked so delicious and tried to eat him, but Chicken Nugget gave her an Ice Cream and stopped her from eating him. Gelatin from Battle for Dream Island Again later respond to Chicken Nugget that why did he invite everyone in this place? Chicken Nugget replied that his name is Chicken Nugget and he welcomes them to his camp, Object Crossovers. Disc from Object Overload breaks the fourth wall by looking at the logo and explain that. The first challenge is a competition between a team name, a quiz, and the race first challenge. If three of the contestants who completing for the challenge first, gets to be the team captains. People Who Did The Challenge: 1. Ornament (AA): Thegreenskyofbfdi (The Ornaments of Joy) 2. Ruby (BFDI/A): KaliniHoudini (Team Freesmart) 3. Coiny (BFDIA): chimcharman123 (The Rusty Pennies) 4. Headband (APEX): SalamenceJacketJeans (Sublimation and Deposition) 5. Tree (BFDIA/RC): goldenzoomi (Team Hi There) 6. Ruby (BFDI/A): KaliniHoudini (FreeSmart) 7. Cherry (TSFTM):MATT DB ("The Insane Grizzly Bears.") 8. Bubble (BFDI/A): DakillahAidan (The Ultimate Millionaires Must Yodel. or for short Team T.U.M.M.Y) 9. Pencil (BFDI/A): MDTGObjectChaos (The FreeSmart Avengers) 10. Paper (II/2): monstergame (The super flying cowboy shoes) 11. Badge (OT): COanimator (Diamond Pythons) 12. Eraser (BFDI/A): BeAwesomeOne2 (Anti Bossy Bots) 13. 8 Ball (BFDI/A RC): Jarrod Hourigan (The Rock&Rollen Rollers) 14. Baguette (BOTO): LiganTM (Les plumes et L'enclume (The feathers and The anvil!)) 15. Soap (II/2): PixelatedIndustries (The Super Scrubbers) 16. Pickle (II/2): james curran (Team Super Objects) 17. Phone (OM): KirbyRider1337 (Kamikaze Watermelons) 18. Trash Can (TTW): Theelementalraccoon (The Crusin' Crustaceans!) 19. Fly Swat (OO): BOTIMaker1212 (Team Immortal Objects) 20. Donut (BFDI/A): YearsAnimations (Flower Pot Punchers) 21. Globe (OO): keremburada (Explorers of the World) 22. Grassy (BFDI/A RC): Mario Deleon (Team Super CD Land) 23. Burrito (OM): bladethe blade (Team Averngers) 24. Leafy (BFDI/A): Oshawott otter (The Yoylecakes Masters) 25. Kitty (BFAW): kobe56299 (Chicken Nugget Is The Best Host I Ever Met) 26. Globe (OT) :YellowAngiru (Nerdy Navigators) 27. Cleaver (AA):moneymansionbattle (The Objects With SWATBO (Secretly, We Are The Boss Objects)) 28. Paintbrush (II/2): SirenRabbid1687 (SCARLET DEVIL MANSION!) 29. Beaker (AA): BFDIBOYERSFTW (the chemical biohazards) 30. Toaster (OO): MaximumAwesomeness (Team Time Twisters) 31. Cookie (II/2 RC): gwenandcody29 (The Chocolate Treats) 32. Dusty (OO): Preston Campbell (The Dusty Tumbawings) 33. Marshmallow (II/2): 95mikemc1 (Object Show Mix) 34. Marker (TTW): IcyMusicCupcakes (The Powerful Pugs) 35. Lighter (OO): gavin gonzalez (Object Overload Octopus's) 36. Book (BFDI/A): TacoBurger22 (The Washful Donuts) 37. Bracelety (BFDI/A RC): isubtoeveryone (Unknown Team) 38. Snowglobe (OO): MrAndrewtb (Unknown Team) 39. Dora (BFDI/A): Objectdude73 (Unknown Team) Results: As it turns out, Ornament, Ruby, and Coiny are the team captains because they're the first ones to do the challenge. However, the name would go to be changed. Ornament's name "The Ornaments of Joy" became known as "The Joyful Ornaments." Ruby's name "Team Freesmart" also changed and became known as "The Golden FreeSmart." Coiny is the only one to not change the team name, instead, he retain it as "The Rusty Pennies." All of the 75 contestants are up for Object Crossovers's first elimination, so it's up to the team captains to each choose which 25 contestants to stayed and moved to the team while the other 3 to be eliminated. ''Episode 2: ''Prologue: Before the first elimination started, it cuts to Dusty (who's now mixed with Crayon in the last video) asked Beaker to change them back to normal. Beaker accepted and gave him an antidote. Once he drinks it, it turns back to normal. ''Elimination: At the elimination area, everyone was staying there waiting for Chicken Nugget. Reason because he was volunteered to find the golden token in the last video. If he doesn't do it, then the show will be canceled. Chicken Nugget accepted and moved out. After the confessionals, Chicken Nugget returns, now in purple to camouflage himself from predators. Chicken Nugget didn't found the golden token. But he found something. At it turns out that there're 79 contestants in the game instead of 78. Meaning 1 joined the game without a user. Some of the contestants tried to accuse others. But Chicken Nugget denied this and stated that everyone, included the ones who got accused, all got users. Instead of finding which one, Chicken Nugget wanted to do this later and started the elimination. The team captains, Ornament, Coiny, and Ruby will each get to choose which 25 to be on their respected teams. ''Team Captains Picked: Ornament: The Joyful Ornaments: 1. Ornament (Team Captain) 2. Popcorn 3. Tiki 4. Wiimote 5. Check book 6. Easter Egg 7. Tree 8. Boxing Glove 9. Toast 10. Baguette 11. Cookie 12. Pearly 13. Fries 14. Paintbrush 15. Headband 16. Globe (OT) 17. Snowball 18. Crayon 19. Bracelety 20. Beaker 21. Lightbulb 22. Eraser 23. Soap 24. Naily 25. Tissues Ruby: The Golden FreeSmart: 1. Ruby (Team Captain) 2. Pencil 3. Bubble 4. Ice Cube 5. Firey 6. Match 7. Tetris Block 8. Marshmallow 9. PopTart 10. Cloudy 11. Marker (TTW) 12. Gelatin 13. Nacho 14. Fly Swat 15. Lego 16. Burrito 17. Disc 18. Paper 19. Book 20. Pen 21. Rocky 22. Tennis Ball 23. Leafy 24. Orange Juice 25. Snowglobe Coiny: The Rusty Pennies: 1. Coiny (Team Captain) 2. Toaster 3. 8 Ball 4. Badge 5. Trash Can 6. Phone 7. Donut 8. Candle 9. Dora 10. Dusty 11. Pickle 12. Grassy 13. Kitty 14. Cherry 15. Cleaver 16. Globe (OO) 17. Yellow Face 18. Ciggarette 29. Spongy 20. Locky 21. Pineapple 22. Lighter 23. Marker (BFDIA) 24. Teardrop 25. Needle Teamless: 71. Cheesy (II/2): megalol556 56. Slurpy (BOTO): DerEchteHorst 16. Fanny (BFDI/A RC): alex canine 79. Doodle: Userless Doodle was the one who joined the game without a user. Challenges: After Cheesy, Slurpy, Fanny, and Doodle are being sent to The Blue/Loser Dimension, it's time for the challenge which is Death Trap. Locky was shock about Death Trap, but she has no idea what it is causing Chicken Nugget to go confuses. Chicken Nugget later explains. The challenge was to go to one of the six rooms in each three rounds without being enter to the Death Trap. Because if they are in the death trap, they will be out of the challenge. One of these rooms, contain one of the characters instead of the TV which later turns out to be Nickel from Inanimate Insanity. And the other room, the purple room, ounces entering, it can turn everyone (except for Beaker) into purple which will explain why Chicken Nugget was purple earlier. People Who Did The Challenge: *Kitty *Coiny *Teardrop *Pencil *Fries *Popcorn *Leafy *Phone *Burrito *Candle *Lighter *Badge *Bubble *8 Ball *Tiki *Beaker *Globe (OO) *Marshmallow *Ice Cube *Bracelety *Fly Swat *Ruby *Checkbook *Tissues *Snow Globe *Donut *Dora *Trash Can *Dusty *Globe (OT) *Cleaver *Naily *Pearly *Wii Mote *Soap *Rocky *Cherry *Tree Results: After all three rounds, The Joyful Oranments won the challenge, putting The Golden FreeSmart up for elimination. However, is ain't over yet. Someone from the winner team will be the first one to leave the building to find The Golden Token. And that person happens to be Easter Egg. ''Episode 3: "Toasters Just Wanna Have Fun!" = ''Elimination: Before the elimination, Chicken Nugget just stand there and do nothing; most likely waiting for Easter Egg to come back. But Easter Egg does come back and told him that she found a golden token. Chicken Nugget feels surprised, and asks her if she can show it to him. She did, but she only got GT instead. Not only that scared Chicken Nugget but Toaster too as he runs off screen. Chicken Nugget now felt disappoint about Easter Egg caught the alive one and jumps to the confessionals. After confessionals, Match, Ruby, Disc, Tennis Ball, Lego, Snow Globe, and OJ got immunity from the last challenge, so they just sit down on the immunity bench. Ruby takes a blame herself for her team lost, but Match cheers her up and said to her that at least she isn't up for elimination. Plus she also said that Leafy is going to be eliminated for good. OJ asks Match about that. Match responds. Anyway back on the elimination, both Chicken Nugget and TV got distract to The Square Tokens (prototype of The Contestant Tokens), but Burrito interrupts them and tell them to stop playing with these tokens and continue the elimination already. Prizes: * Bubble (6 Votes) Prizes: Mini Bubble Eliminated: * Rocky (6 Votes) Cause of elimination: Rocky was eliminated because of his past life in BFDI. After Rocky's eliminated, Eraser asked Pen about Leafy's elimination, but Disc interrupted and responded to him that Leafy isn't eliminated, Rocky is. This caused Bracelety to be glad that Rocky's out this was because Bracelety was jealous. She explained to everyone that how did the viewers voted for Rocky to join Season 2 despite not doing any challenges from BFDI and BFDI(A)! Challenges: After that, Chicken Nugget appeared and revealed the next challenge. Then later jump cut to the entrance of a bizarre place called, The Fun House". So bizarre that it even makes the contestants both confused and surprised. Chicken Nugget later appeared again this time in the magician costume instead of the ringmaster costume Tokens! These are all the tokens, remastered by your's truly. You can use them on your camps, make sure you credit to me. Win Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Meet the most common token in the entire Object Community, The Win Token. What does it do? When you use it, it slices HALF of your votes Immunity Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|This is The Win Token's big brother, The Immunity Token. This token was first introduced in Guylan's camp, Battle For Space Palace. When you used it, it takes away ALL of your votes. Revenge Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|This token is blue for some reason. Anyway, this is The Win Token's other brother, The Revenge Token. Also introduce in Guylan's camp, Battle For Space Palace. Like The Win Token, it slices half of your votes. But those votes are given to the nominee of your choice. Increasing the chances of the nominee to be eliminated! This token will be only given to The rejoinders. Angel Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|Angel Token, also known as The Alliance Token. Like Immunity Token, it removes ALL of your votes. But subtract all of your votes to the nominee of your choice. Decreasing the chance of your alliance member to be eliminated. No Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|This is The No Token, a rare token. I'm not joking. This is literally the name of this token. It designs to cancel all of your nominees' tokens used for one elimination. However, it will not effect to the nominees' who used their tokens outside the elimination. Swap Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|This is The Swap Token, another rare token. As the name suggest, you can swap your votes to the nominee of your choices votes. Keep Token.png|This is The Keep Token.Do you want to keep your tokens on your hands? This token got your back. When using it, alongside with another token, you get to keep that other token. This token will be given to the newbies, which are debuters. First Token.png|The First Token. A very rare token. The contestant who placed first will be also up for elimination. Golden Token (Token Object Crossovers).png|The rarest of all the tokens,The Golden Token. It makes you takes control for one elimination only. You get a prizes and immunity from the elimination. Tri Token.png|This is the new token, The Tri Token. Like The Win Token, it takes away half of your votes, but that votes will be multiply be three and will be transfer to your current scores. Trivia * Coiny was the first male contestant to sign up. * Toast was the first female contestant to sign up. * Although Naily would have been the first female to sign up due to her current gender, she was male for this camp. * There are 51 males and 25 females. ** However, only Kitty and Paintbrush remained genderless. * Headband, Ornament, Beaker, Wii-Mote and Disc are the only contestants to play as their voice actors. * Book, Bubble, Coiny, Cloudy, Firey, Match, Needle, Pen, Pencil, Spongy, and Tree are the only contestants to appear on both EpicCDLand/SuperCDWorld camps. ** All of them are from Battle for Dream Island/ Again. *** However, Cloudy and Tree are not actually contestants from Battle for Dream Island, but are contestants in Battle for BFDI. * Pen will be the only BFDI/A contestant to have a different mouths design than the others due to the "BFDI Four Years Video was released." ** Is unknown if Match, Pencil, Needle, Marker, And Pen(BFDI) will also have one considering the fact that all five are skinny objects. ** It will be weird if Crayon will also receive one. * Some of the contestants will have to be modified their appearance a bit. ** The Strive for The Million contestants mouths will be recycled into a Inanimate Insanity Mouths. ** The Brawl of The Objects contestants retain their mouth designs, but not the eyes and limbs. ** Anthropomorphous Adventures contestant eyes and mouths will be recycled into a Battle for Dream Island. *** However, some of them will return their original styles in later episodes. * Immunity Token is the only camp-based contestant in the game. * Bucket will be a co-host in Object Crossovers Elimination 5 episode. * Even know Disc, Locky, and Pearly are no longer in Object Overload, their personality on Object Crossovers are alter. * Even though Immunity Token and Pickle are in both camps, Battle For Gold Palace and Object Crossovers (jaggerbug, the player who played as Immunity Token on BFGP), it's unknown they have known each other ever since. * Kitty was the first single standing contestant to be eliminated. * Even known it was started four years ago, this is one of the longest active camps to date. * Badge and Tennis Ball (if you count him appear in Object Madness) are the only contestants to appear in two different object shows. * Doodle got the most contestant tokens design out of all of the contestants at 4 while Cupcake, Hammock, Balloon, Joystick, Ketchup, Lava Bucket, Pillowy, and Balloony were tied for having the least contestant token design at 1. ** He's also the longest rejoiner. * Hammock was the first single standing contestant to debut * Joystick was the only contestant to join without any object show he features. * The Bracelety from this camp and the Bracelety from Battle For Groink Island are actually the same character. It's still unknown how did she manged to escape? * Hammock is the only armless debuter to join. * Balloony and Balloon are the only debuters to be the same species as each other. Both are balloons. * Balloony is the only legitimate recommended character from BFDI to join. * Object Connects is the only 2018 object show to be featured. ** However, like any other object shows, this doesn't have any contestants from that show competing. ** This is also to promote that show. Scrapped Idea: * Leafy wasn't originally going to be in Object Crossovers, due to her death in BFDI(A) 5. But because someone chooses her, she's now alive for this camp. ** Leafy was originally going to be part metal, part normal for the rest of the camp. But due to fans demanding to changed Leafy back to normal, she's now back to normal. ** This makes Leafy the only dead character to be revived for the game. * Pen was supposed to be the last contestant to sign up. Meaning this camp was originally going to to have 65 contestants instead of 78. * Bucket was supposed to be a host from a very beginning. But he later appears as a co-host later on. * The contestant tokens were originally going to be square. And some of them contain other objects such as Bow token with a chair. * During the elimination on Object Crossovers! Elimination 2/ Challenge 3 "Toasters Just Wanna Have Fun!!" where Chicken Nugget and TV are going gaga on their tokens, they're standing behind the machine. For those people, it just a machine that displays the elimination results. But it has a purpose of why did I create it? You see the tokens they are holding. There were planned to make Chicken Nugget and TV to put their tokens on a machine. Once they did, a screen would've turned on, and it would've shown both Golf Ball and Toothy on each screen. Not only they going to make a cameo appearance, but they were going to help Chicken Nugget in the elimination. Toothy would've done the prizes, while Golf Ball would've done the eliminations. It would've been the main elimination for the rest of camp where Chicken Nugget was going to places any tokens he likes, and each of the cameo characters would have to do their jobs based on how Chicken Nugget placed on. Sadly this never happened due to unknown reason. However, Golf Ball and Toothy will be the later feature in the results video as cameo characters. * Chicken Nugget (and possibly Bucket and Ribbon) was going to have their own mouth design. But the idea was scrapped. * Ribbon's personality was different from the earlier videos. She used to have the same personality as she first appeared in Battle For Cake Kingdom as a contestant where she acts like an idiot, but funny at the same time with a little bit of the original Object Chaos. Now in later videos, she grew mature, sassy, outgoing street talk tomboy. * Button (OU) was going to appear in the FNAF challenge as Golden Freddy. But it never happened. ** Maybe he got scrapped because the creator wanted to make this challenge easier, or didn't know this character also died. * Adding the fourth team was considered, but it scrapped because it will make it harder. * Disc was originally going to kick his fridge and break it after he can't take it anymore. After breaking, a character would've appeared inside of it. But this idea was scrapped because it will ruin Disc's character. ** It's unknown who this character inside Disc's fridge, and what's is his/her purpose. Maybe this character was supposed to join this camp instead of Hammock, or he joined this just to make all four teams equal. However, there's a clue of what he/she mind have looked like. Perhaps the thumbnail from To-Ken Plays That Game! explain it. It could've been iPod from Object Havoc, or other rectangle shaped characters. *Beta Bucket was supposed to be a plain yellow bucket with blue bowtie, and his name was supposed to be called "Golden Bucket". He later is added texture in his body, his tie changed from blue to orange and renamed to "Beta Bucket." *Delta Bucket was supposed to be all blue colored, and her eyes were glowing light blue. But she later changed to orange and the glowing eye idea was scrapped. ** However, she did glow her eyes in Object Crossovers! Elimination 15/Challenge 14 "Bye Bye Bandicam!," but the just part of her introduction. ** This would explain why her speech bubbles were blue instead of orange? Could this be a hint for her planned design? * Ribbon and TV were originally going to find Bucket alone. But it later added contestants because they need more screentime just as much as the hosts. * Dahlia was originally going to talk to Peashooter from the PvZ game, and tell it that it didn't do a good job of shooting peas at the zombies. She even compared the Peashooter's mistakes to the Repeater, another plant from the PvZ. This idea was scrapped because that will make Dahlia, out of character as she's not suppose to be mean, all she does was doing her job. * Debut Bodies: Debut 1: Baseball Cap (New).png Experiment 626.png Father Clock.png Gear (OC Body).png Joystick.png Kilt.png Lemon (OC).png Parasol.png Peridot (New).png Pickaxe (OC).png Satellite.png Spaghetti (OC).png Triforce.png Debut 2: 7Up.png Apricot (New).png Coca Cola.png Curtain (PNG).png Dollar (PNG).png Grapes(PNG).png Joystick (New).png Monkey Fist.png Pipe (PNG).png Plug (PNG).png Sand Castle.png Shrub.png Tipp-Ex.png Warhead.png Logos Logo (Object Crossover).png|First Object Crossovers Logo (2013 - 2014) New Object Crossovers! 1 Icon.png|The Second Object Crossovers Logo (2014 - 2016) New Object Crossovers! Birthday.png|Object Crossovers Logo (Birthday Special) New Object Crossovers! Christmas.png|Object Crossovers Logo (Christmas Special) New Object Crossovers! Icon.png|Third and Current Object Crossovers Logo (2016 - ) Category:Camp Category:Camps that inspired by BFCK Category:SuperCDLand's Camps Category:Shows Category:Object Show/Camp Hybrid Category:The Biggest Crossover Category:Object Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Overload Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Anthropomorpous Adventures Category:The Strive For The Million Category:Article Insanity Category:BFDIA Category:Object Universe Category:BFDI Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Object Mayhem Category:Through the Woods Category:Mystique Island Category:The Advance Category:APEX Category:Battle For Champions Resort Category:Battle For A Wish Category:Battle For Diamond Kingdom Category:Object Land Category:Object Survival Island Category:OSI Category:Battle For Josh's Chicken Nuggets Category:Finish Camps Category:Object Connects